Welcome To Goode!
by DrDoogle
Summary: After the war with Gaea and her chronies, Chiron has decided that the demigods should be getting a real education to be able to survive on their own. Of course, things can never just be that simple. Watch as Percy and Annabeth, as well as the rest of the gang, go through one of their hardest challenges yet, surviving the hierarchy of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story, so I hope you won't be too judgmental, but I do LUV constructive criticism, and suggestions are always appreciated. However, I do have the first few chapters planned out, so don't be surprised if your suggestions don't show up right away, but I will try to respond to reviews in the next chapter and let you know if it coincides with the plans I have for this story or not.**

**Anyways, I'm rambling on now, so I'd better get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, seriously? Do you REALLY think I own PJO or HoO? Cause I don't!**

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth had been less forthright and more timid ever since our return from Tartarus. Not that she could ever stop being her outgoing self, but especially around people she didn't know, she always distrusted them... Well, even more than usual, at least. Currently, she had her head resting on my shoulder. We were laying on one of the bunks in my cabin, she was currently asleep and I'd woken up surprisingly early, and I can't say I've ever felt better. Course, she'd probably kill me if I said any different. I leaned forward and placed my lips amidst her deep blonde curls and inhaled her lemony scent. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned lightly into my chest.

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you?" She yawned and stretched her arms above her head before grunting and elbowing me in the gut.

"Jeez... I said I was sorry, didn't I?" I muttered, noting the faint upturn of her lips, knowing she wasn't really mad.

She sat up on the edge of the bunk before stepping off and giving me a full-blown grin. Her loose curls fell across her face messily,  
her soft peach skin was smudged with mascara, evidence of her nightmare and the reason she was in my bunk, and her stormy grey eyes softened as she stared at the inevitable tangled mess that was my hair. In other words, Aphrodite had nothing on her.

"Ready for your first day back at Goode?" I groaned loudly, sitting up. Chiron had decided that now that the war was over, it was safe enough for us campers to go to school and get a real education. After all, as he'd put it, '_Eventually, you're going to need to go out on your own._' Keeping too many demigods in one place was WAY too dangerous for the mortals, so only six of us were allowed to go. Of course, Hazel and Frank had decided to head back to the Roman camp, so I got stuck with Leo and Nico. Not that Nico was annoying or anything, but he always seemed to be in a grouchy mood, and ever since we returned to camp and he had decided to anchor down in one place, he seemed especially gloomy.

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad; I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" She breathed, inching herself closer to me and pressing her lips to mine.

"So naive." I muttered after she pulled away, smirking.

"Whatever you say." she said while pushing me on my back and straddling my hips. I chuckled lightly as she pressed her lips against mine. The door swung wide open and Leo stomped in, screeching and waving his arms around wildly.

"Rise and shine, my pretties!" The thud of a pillow hitting his face echoed through the cabin, along with his cackling. The door slammed and Annabeth climbed off of me.

"We'd better get ready if we want to make a good impression on our first day."

"I guess you're right, Wise Girl."

"Would you expect any less, Seaweed Brain?" I chuckled and waved her off to her own cabin to get ready for the fun-filled, action-packed day.

I stepped out of the shower and closed my eyes, concentrating on the individual droplets of water running down my neck.  
My eyes popped open as I grabbed a brush to try and tame my now dry hair, but I soon realized that it was an unachievable victory and just threw on a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. A series of bangs resounded through the cabin from the door.

"I'm coming, quit your whining!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What was that?" Annabeth half-yelled from the other side.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" My cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

I threw on my favourite orange Camp hoodie and ran out of the cabin door and towards the top of the hill. There, the ketchup-red, rusty bucket of a van that Leo had fixed up with Celestial Bronze shelling (And pretty sweet chilled cup-holders) was waiting, along with Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, and, of course, Annabeth.

I don't know what it was about her, but she seemed to have this effect on me that made my breath hitch whenever I saw her,  
no matter how many times I stare at her startling grey eyes (Probably calculating how to punch my lights out for staring),  
her creamy, tan complexion (I was worried about her being pale when we'd first escaped Tartarus, but spending a lot of time handing my butt to me in the arena had certainly worked wonders), her lean and impossibly beautiful figure, and not to mention the blonde curls that always managed to cascade perfectly across her fa-

"Hello! Earth to demigod! Anyone there?" Jason waved his hand in front of my face and smirked.

"It's about time, Perce; I was wondering if Team Leo was going to be one short on our first day at Goode!"

I chuckled at Leo's antics and jumped in behind the steering wheel.

"Everybody buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride." I smirked to the back of the van and to Annabeth sitting next to me.  
Before anybody could say 'purple platypus', we were speeding down the road on our way to our first day at Goode.

_-===LINE BREAK===-_

**Annabeth's POV:**

There wasn't really much to talk about on the ride to school, but Leo managed to keep Jason and Piper mildly entertained, evident by their occasional chuckles at his nonsensical jokes.

I turned towards Percy to ask him about his time at Goode, but my ADHD got the better of me and I ended up staring at his swirling, sea-green eyes as they lazily focused on the road, occasionally glancing at me, almost making sure that I was still there.

"See something you like, Wise Girl?" Percy's lips pulled up into a toothy, lopsided grin.

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder and his grin only got bigger. "You wish, Seaweed Brain."

"Save your flirting for later, we're finally here!" Percy just sighed at Leo's comment and I moved my head back to face the road in front of the van, and sure enough, 'Goode High School' in bright white letters sat on a sign in front of a large, boring, brick box that the kids today call 'high school'.

Percy pulled the van into a spot near the front of the school, so the walk wasn't long, but our little group still managed to get a few gasps and whispers out of people.

I saw a hungry look on a few of the females' faces when they saw Percy, so I wrapped a protective arm around his waist.  
He just smiled at me, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pecked me on the cheek. That sure wiped the hungry look off of their faces, replacing it with an angry scowl, but knowing Percy, he probably hadn't noticed and wouldn't care either way.

Instead, he seemed really excited to be back, and looked really intent on not blowing anything up this year. And, with my arm around his waist, head leaning softly on his shoulder, and Jason with his hand also wrapped around Piper in a protective manner, we walked through the front doors of Goode.

"Get ready, high school, cause Leo's coming for you!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs, making the rest of us go scarlet.

"Shut up, you hair-brained idiot." Nico muttered darkly. Leo just turned his head back and grinned widely at Nico.

Before Nico could kill or maim said 'hair-brained idiot', a large screech came from the intercom, and a male voice cleared their throat.

'Welcome students to another good year at Goode! Please head to the auditorium for the beginning of the year assembly!'

I have to admit, even with the boring outside structure, the auditorium was pretty impressive. Rows upon rows of cushioned maroon seats spanned upon an inclined grey carpet with blue-green spots dotting across it in a seemingly random pattern.  
The dome-shaped roof hung above us with stage-lights planted in a rectangular fashion across it. The most impressive feature,  
however, was the large, raised stage with red, flowing curtains that were currently halfway open, and the large screen with a projection of a group of students smiling and reading.

Percy dragged me over to a nearly empty row and we sat down, but before anyone else could join us (Thank the gods), other students filed in and filled the seats all along the rows next to and behind us. Jason just smiled and waved, then dragged Leo to the back, with Piper in tow and Nico following with his head down.

For about five minutes, people just packed in and chattered away, but soon the doors to the auditorium closed and a rather short and rotund man with salt & pepper stubble and a balding brown mop of hair walked to the front and picked up a microphone that, rather conveniently, sat on the middle of the stage.

"Welcome back to another year at Goode, returning students!" A few whoops resounded from the crowd.

As he began his speech, I just tuned him out and leaned my head against Percy's shoulder while he stroked and played with a loose piece of my hair. Somehow, even before the real school year had begun, I knew it was going to be a long one.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, please be sure to rate, follow for updates, and review. Leaving suggestions is always welcome and I'd be happy to read every one of them!**

**See you next time! ~DrDoogle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I loved the reviews you guys left, they were all so nice, and I know this chapter is short again, but I was having trouble deciding on catalyst characters to stir up the action, and then when I was generating ideas, I got another idea for a short fanfic, and my ADD got the better of me, so I have to write that one before I can make a longer chapter for this story. Sorry again!**

**Well, the chapter's here anyways, so I hope you enjoy it, and look forward to the next chapter. Also, don't forget that any constructive criticism is welcome, as well as any ideas you have for the plot, or if you just want to ask me questions or give me your thoughts on life, that's cool too! Be sure to rate, favorite, leave a review, and follow the story to keep up with updates!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the PJO and HoO series.**

**Percy's POV:**

For the entirety of the assembly, I twirled Annabeth's grey streak around my finger. She hadn't really noticed yet (Go figure),  
but our grey streaks had thickened significantly since we'd left Tartarus, and as much as I loved her hair, it tore me up inside to know that I could have saved her. If I'd been stronger, I know I-

"Perce, are you going to get up, or what?" Annabeth's voice brought me out of my own little world and I glanced over to see her staring up at me with worried eyes. "That guy dismissed us, we're supposed to go to our homeroom now."

My cheeks warmed lightly as I realized I hadn't been paying attention and didn't know where to go. Annabeth just rolled her eyes like she's read my mind. "Your homeroom is based on alphabetical order; the list is right outside."

I sighed and pecked her on the cheek before standing up and offering her my hand. She took it and I dragged her right outside of the auditorium, where a group of teens were all standing around a piece of paper. When we finally got close enough to see the list, I frowned when I noticed that Annabeth had a different homeroom than I did. I know we didn't ever really say it out loud, but ever since Tartarus, being separated from her was... Let's just say I didn't like to part with Annabeth without knowing where she was going.

She gave me a look that showed she understood what I was thinking about and smiled sadly. She leaned into me, wrapping her slender arms around my waist and resting her chin on my shoulder. I squeezed my arms around her and brought her into a tight hug.

"Love you, Seaweed Brain." She breathed, and I felt a white hot shiver run through me. I smiled and kissed her head softly.

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

A high-pitched ringing resounded through the halls and I sighed and released my tight grip on Annabeth, turning to the other direction and grinning back at her.

"Uh, Perce, you do realize you're homeroom is this way, right?" She teased, pointing in the behind her. The tips of my ears warmed as I ran back to her, grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way to her homeroom. I stuck my tongue out at her as she entered the class room and she just gave me her big, beautiful grin and shut the door behind her.

I sighed and turned around, getting ready for my homeroom with... Wait, where was my homeroom again?

_-===LINE BREAK===-_

**Annabeth's POV:**

The grin never left my face as I shut the door and turned around to a chattering classroom. There were only a few empty seats,  
so I took a spot next to a small, shy-looking girl who seemed suddenly interested in her feet when I sat down next to her.

The teacher, of course, walked in right then and introduced himself as Mr. Domeier, and he seemed nice enough.

"Now, for those of you who don't quite understand how Goode's homeroom works, it's basically just a lazy hour." Percy would've loved this guy as his homeroom teacher. "And, since today's your first day back, I'll be handing out your schedule, and then you guys and gals can just talk it up all you want." A few cheers could be heard throughout the classroom as he said this.

I waited until he called my name, and grabbed my schedule from him, but when I couldn't quite decipher what was on the page (Stupid dyslexia), I just decided to set it down and get to know the girl next to me. Luckily, she was just twiddling her thumbs, so it was pretty easy to get her attention.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth!" I smiled politely at her and held my hand out to shake.

"H-hi, I'm Emily." She looked up slowly and shook my hand. "A-are you new to Goode?"

I shrugged lightly. "Yeah, how'd you know?" She just nodded her head and her lips upturned slightly.

"I don't think that anyone would be able to forget about..." She gulped and scratched at the back of her neck, very similar to what Percy does when he's nervous. "S-someone like you."

I raised one eyebrow and stared at her questioningly. "Someone like me?" The tips of her ears turned red as she realized how it had sounded.

"N-no, I just meant someone b-beautiful like you!" It was my turn to blush at her words. No one except for Percy had ever called me beautiful, and while the Aphrodite kids said I was naturally good-looking, it was still kind of embarrassing hearing those words from someone other than Percy.

"Uh, thanks... I guess." At first it was awkward, but pretty soon we started talking about our classes, and what the teachers were like and when our lunches were. Pretty soon, I knew we were going to be pretty good friends.

The bell rang unexpectedly soon, and I smiled at Emily as I got up to head to my next class: Greek with Ms. Dreifis.  
I walked in the door, but Ms. Dreifis' class was pretty close, so there were only a few people there when I walked in.  
As I walked to a desk to sit in, I heard a couple of the guys there whisper, 'Do it!' to one particular blonde, brown-eyed kid. He looked like your stereotypical jock, muscular and sort of cute, but compared to Percy, he looked like the lint on the underside of my bedsheets.

As I passed the group, rolling my eyes, the blonde guy reached out and grabbed my ass while the rest of his friends laughed and pat him on the back. I turned back to glare at him and give him a piece of my mind, but when I did, I saw a certain black-haired guy with sea-green eyes who looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Who do you think you are, doing that to Annabeth!" The jocks just smirked and sneered at him.

"Oh, Annabeth, what a pretty name for such a nice piece of-" Before he could finish that sentence, however, Percy had punched him square in the nose and he looked like he was about to dive in for more, but I could see the other jocks getting ready to pounce, so I pulled him back and laughed inwardly at the irony of the once-confident jock who was now lying misty-eyed and bloody-nosed on the floor.

Of course, I knew my luck wouldn't last, I noticed his nose bent squarely in the wrong direction. Oh no, Perce was going to get himself suspended, with possible assault charges. The rest of his jock friends just looked between the two of us and sneered as I dragged him to the other side of the room.

"What were you thinking?" I tugged his shoulders down so I could look him straight in the eyes. "You can't hurt mortals like that!" I said the word '_mortals_' under my breath, so no one would but us would hear it.

Percy just frowned and scrunched his eyebrows together like he does when he gets frustrated. It was cute, the way he always did nonsensical stuff like that, always acting like such a chi- No, bad ADHD! This is really important; I can't lose focus right now!

"They were doing... _that_ to you." His frown turned into an angry scowl. "I know how a teenage boy's mind works, and what they were thinking about is not how I want _anyone_ thinking of you, much less what they were actually _doing_ to you!"

I just sighed and leaned my head against his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat. "You want to protect me; I get that.  
But, you still can't go around beating up mortals just because of some stupid, immature harassment."

I turned my head upward and looked into his stormy eyes, our faces inches apart. He leaned in to seal our lips, but I pushed lightly on his chest. "No more beating up mortals, got it?"

A pout seeped its way onto his face. "Aw, that's not fair, Annabeth!" I smirked at his childish antics.

"Got it?" I repeated, taking a step forward and pressing my finger to his chest. He just sighed and took my finger and the rest of my hand into his.

"You'd probably kick my butt if I didn't say it, so... Yeah, I got it." I grinned at him.

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt." I pressed myself against him and leaned forward to press my lips against his, but the bell rang before we could. I swear I heard him growl and I just chuckled and pecked him on the lips before returning to my seat.

I was disappointed to see that people filed into the desks next to me before Percy could come, but he was perfectly content with plopping down behind me and twirling my hair around his finger.

Ms. Dreifis walked in at that very moment and smiled politely at all of us. Her golden-brown hair was up in a bun and she kept fiddling with it as she shushed the class. She began calling attendance and we raised our hands when she called ours.

"Zachariah Holmes?" She called and silence immediately overtook the class. "Does anyone know where Zachariah is?"

I looked around, and everyone had filled a desk, except for the desk where that jock sat. Percy paled as he realized who Zachariah probably was.

"He- er... had to go to the nurse." One of his jock friends called out, glaring at the two of us; I glared right back at him.  
I wouldn't admit it to Percy, but Zachariah, or whoever he was, deserved what he got.

"Well, I guess that's fine, I hope he can return soon; it is the first day, after all!" Ms. Dreifis chuckled and began handing out the syllabus for the semester.

"Νομίζετε ότι ο καθένας μπορεί να μιλήσει πραγματικά ελληνική? (Do you think anyone here can actually speak Greek?)" Annabeth chuckled at this.

"Πραγματικά αμφιβάλλω, φύκια εγκεφάλου. (I really doubt it, Seaweed Brain.)" It was my turn to giggle.

"Ah, I see that we already have some speakers here!" She furrowed her brow. "Most of that sounded right, but I think you might have messed up a few syllables there." She smiled at us. Little did she know the minor differences between ancient and modern Greek.

Percy and I spent the rest of the class fooling around, slipping seamlessly in and out of Greek, and getting all around awkward stares from the rest of the class. Neither of us could care less; All we saw was each other. And that was all that mattered.

**I'm SO glad I could start writing this story! I've learned so much about my writing style after _just_ two chapters! I learned that I'm not very good at description, and I also learned that I have a very bad habit of leaving out dialogue, both of which I've begun working on!**

**If you enjoyed the chapter, I once again implore you to leave a rate, favorite, review, or follow the story to be up to date on updates! I hope you enjoy reading this story through its paces as much as I enjoy writing it! The next chapter will hopefully be longer once I've conquered my block on deciding on a catalyst character (To introduce conflict). If you have any ideas on that, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Right now I'm stuck between a guy(s) going for Annabeth, a gal(s) going for Percy, or maybe just a crush on either side, but they all seem so cliche and overdone, and I want this story to be as original as possible, even though the idea isn't so original. HAVE A NICE DAY :D**


End file.
